Desesperación
by MasterLarry
Summary: La desesperación invade a nuestro protagonista al despertar en un mundo raro y hostil. El tiempo es la cosa mas valiosa, y el lentamente descubrirá que si no encuentra la forma de salir de ese extraño mundo. Perderá todo lo que conoce.
1. Prologo

**Desesperación**

 **Prologo.**

Hola a los fans de Dark souls. Pues bien, en este mundo del Fanfiction esta trama es de lo más común, pero al notar que nadie se le había ocurrido hacer una historia así… Pues aquí me tienen, dando mi aporte. Debo decir que suelo ser algo bago para escribir, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerles esperar mucho. En fin, disfrútenlo.

 **Tenia miedo… Corrección, estaba aterrado. ¿Que era ese lugar? ¿Porque al despertar solo tenía un taparrabos muy desgastado y una espada rota sin filo amarrada al cinturón? Y lo mas importante, ¿Que eran esas cosas que estaban por todo el lugar?… ¿Que era esa marca que parecía una espiral en el pecho?… Parecida a la que yo tenía … Parecían humanos, pero se veían débiles, demacrados. Todo lo contrario cuando te acercabas lo suficiente para que te vieran. En seguida dos se lanzaron hacia mi, uno con las manos desnudas y otro con el mango de una espada. Fue aterrador, pero de alguna forma logre dejarlos en el suelo, y después ese extraño humo. Había salido de esos cuerpos y había entrado en mi. En mi antebrazo tenia un cero pintado, cuando esa cosa entro en mi, paso a ser cincuenta. ¿En donde demonios estaba?, recordaba perfectamente quien era, de donde venia, el nombre de mis padres y mis estúpidos he inmaduros amigos. Lo que no sabia era como demonios termine aquí. Esto no era nada normal.**

 **El lugar donde estaba era una combinación entre un laberinto y una prisión. Algunos cuerpos fuera y dentro de las celdas y uno que otro suelto, por suerte no eran más de dos.**

 **Mientras caminaba me encontré con otro más de esos cadaveres… solo que este tenia unos pantalones con placas de metal, muy a lo medieval. Por desgracia no tenia armas, pero si algo en su mano. Una botella. Era raro, pero me parecía tremendamente fascinante y tentadora. No pude dejarla de lado.**

 **Me acerque lentamente y con la punta de mi desgastada y rota espada lo golpee levemente. Nada, no movió ni un musculo. Con mucho cuidado le quite el desgastado pantalón que llevaba. Era mejor que llevar ese trapo que no me cubría. Y el extraño frasco, el cual parecía tener… Fuego… Era raro… Espero que me sirva de algo.**

 **La desesperación lentamente me invadieron mientras más caminaba por esa interminable prisión. No importaba cuanto caminara, por cuantos pasillos cruzara o cuantas escaleras subiera, el oscuro y deprimente ambiente no desaparecía. Mi paso era más lento a cada segundo que pasaba, no quería aceptar que tal vez pasaría lo que me quedaba de vida en ese lugar. Tenia que haber una salida.**

 **Camine hasta el final de un pasillo, y cuando pensé que lo único que ahí me encontraría era más de lo mismo, la sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta que había era un túnel que llevaba a la superficie. Lo sabia, podía ver una pequeña luz azulada asomarse por un costado. Sin pensarlo dos veces subí lo más rápido que pude. Solo quería salir de ahí y al fin respirar aire fresco.**

 **Más rápido de lo que me imagine llegue a la sima. En ese instante una refrescante ráfaga de viento golpe mi cuerpo semi-desnudo.**

 **Mis cansadas piernas caminaron por los alrededores de lo que parecía ser ser un enorme patio. A mi alrededor edificios gigantescos cubiertos de ventanas con barras de metal pintaban el lujuriare lugar. Mientras caminaba note algo inusual en una esquina. Una fogata, prendida en un solitario rincón de ese enorme lugar. Una espada al rojo vivo y un montón de huesos, los cuales apenas y mantenían unas débiles brasa. De cierta forma ver esa fogata, apunto de extinguir su fuego me era muy deprimente, como si mi futuro estuviera escrito en esas casi inexistentes brasas. Me acerque a ella y estire mi mano, totalmente conmovido por las débiles brasas. En seguirá las pequeñas brasas crearon, casi de la nada una pequeña explosión, la cual encendió parcialmente la flama. En ese momento una cálida ráfaga de calor me golpeo. Se sentía tan raro. En seguida todo mi dolor y mis problemas parecía que se habían desvanecido al tener contacto con esa mágica flama.**

 **Solté un pequeño suspiro mientras me sentaba frente a esa cálida hogera. Se sentía extrañamente agradable estar frente a ella. Por instinto tome el extraño frasco, el cual seguía en poder, pero ese momento note algo muy raro, el frasco estaba totalmente lleno por ese extraña flama.**

\- Estaba casi vació cuando lo tome… -

 **Por un momento pensé en no alejarme de esa agradable fogata, ¿Y porque hacerlo?, si me sentía tan seguro al estar cerca de ella. Pero no podía simplemente olvidar que estaba en un extraño lugar, rodeado de criaturas hostiles.**

 **Solté un pesado suspiro, segundos después de levantarme y alejarme lentamente de la hoguera. Cuando eso paso, el frio y el miedo me volvió a invadir. Tan fuerte como cuando desperté, pero tenía que encontrar respuestas.**

 **Luego de intentar abrir las puertas que estaban a mi alcance, y de haber fallado cada intento, estaba frente a la ultima puerta que aun no había tocado. Desgastada y rasguñada.**

 **Al tomar la perilla y girarla, la sorpresa me golpeo al notar que estaba abierta. Al entrar note al instante dos cosas. Un sujeto muy alto, portando unos pantalones gastados, un casco y una enorme espada, sosteniéndola con las dos manos. En seguida me hubiera alejado de ese lugar si no hubiera notado que, justo detrás de él estaba la salida. La podía ver perfectamente. Una enorme puerta abierta, mostrándome el hermoso paisaje que tanto anhelaba.**

 **Sostuve mi espada con las dos manos y lentamente me acerque a él. Parecía muy fuerte y dudaba que podría vencerlo, además también se veía que era más rápido que yo.**

 **Decidí tomar la salida fácil y pegar mi cuerpo a la pared más cercana y caminar muy lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando estaba justo alado de él, separado por metros de distancia, el sujeto me volteo a ver, con la desquiciada expresión que tenían esos sujetos.**

 **En pocos segundos su afilada espada estaba en el aire, intentando volarme la cabeza. Salte hacía un lado y lo apuñale en la espalda con mi débil espada. Ahí note dos cosas. Uno, el tipo era brutalmente fuerte. Y dos, era muy lento.**

 **Saque mi espada y di un salto hacia atrás, intentando evadir su segundo ataque. El cual apenas me dio, lo suficiente para hacerme un peligroso corte en el estomago. Me sujete el estomago, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pequeño grito de dolor.**

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Como duele! -

 **Levante el rostro, solo para ver como el tipo me propinaba una patada justo en la herida. Para mi sorpresa la patada fue tan fuerte que salí disparado varios metros.**

\- ¡AHHH! -

 **Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía un tremendo dolor y ardor en el estomago y sentía ganas de vomitar, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero una extraña y cálida sensación me invadió, y un objeto llego a mi mente. El frasco era extrañamente tentador en ese momento.**

 **Sin pensarlo mucho lleve la botella a mis labios y la incline, como si quisiera beberme el fuego que había dentro de esa botella. Justo lo que paso. Las flamas se volvieron liquidas y el extraño brebaje se deslizo por mi garganta. Por un momento sentí la cálida sensación de la hoguera de hace unos minutos. Era raro, pero me sentía como nuevo.**

 **Sin perder tiempo salte y evadí otro de sus ataques. No podía rendirme. Ese sujeto era lo único que me separaba de la libertad.**

 **Sin pensarlo dos veces, y olvidando por un momento que la hoja de mi estada no media mas de doce centímetros, ambos dimos un potente golpe con nuestras armas. El metal choco y saco chispas. Su fuerza era abrumadora, apenas podía contenerla. Mi espada no duro mucho y el filo se rompió aun más, provocando que la espada siguiera su curso, pero por suerte apenas me había rosado, en cambio mi pequeña espada siguió su curso y le rebano el cuello. La espada de mi rival se callo al suelo, mientras el daba un grito de dolor. Aun no había muerto. Ignorando el dolor que sentía mis músculos comencé a dar un sinnúmero de golpes y apuñaladas con mi espada. Al final callo al suelo. Tome su muy pesada arma y apuñale su cabeza.**

 **Caí ruidosamente al suelo, mientras un grito de euforia salia de lo mas profundo de mi ser. Apenas podía creer que lo había logrado. Lo había derrotado y ahora me había ganado mi libertad.**

 **Pero antes de eso me acerque a su cuerpo y comencé a revisarlo. Era cruel, pero al no saber donde estaba y si afuera estaría plagado de sujetos como ese, era mejor ver si había algo útil. Solo tenia una pequeña bolsa de cuero. La tome con cuidado y la abrí, dentro había algo que me dejo desconcertado. Pequeñas luces, de diferentes colores. Con mucha curiosidad tome una de ellas. La pequeña luz floto en mi palma, a pocos centímetros. Me aleje de ella al momento de ver como esa pequeña luz se hacia más y más grande. La luz se había transformado en una capucha negra, la cual escondía la cara a la perfección, dejando espacio suficiente para los ojos. Al tomarla note que estaba hecha de tela gruesa, se veía que estaba hecha para resistir cortes menores y golpes. Con curiosidad tome otra pequeña luz, esta vez había aparecido una camisa de tela igual de gruesa que el gorro, manga larga. El hombro izquierdo tenia una placa de metal y el derecho y trozo de tela mas mas gruesa que la camisa en si, además de un cinturón y un trozo de tela cubriendo parte de mis piernas. Parecía que podía amarrar cosas en ella. Con la esperanza de encontrá algo de igual utilidad, tome otra pequeña luz y de esta salio un pequeño escudo redondo de madera, no aprecia que protegía muy bien, pero era mejor que nada. La ultima luz que había eran, al parecer los guantes que pertenecían al traje. Hechos de la misma tela gruesa y oscura.**

 **Pero no podía evitar pensar algo.**

\- ¿Porque no lo tenía puesto? -

 **No le di más vueltas al asunto y rápidamente me puse esa ropa, la cual por suerte me quedaba muy bien. Amarre la bolsa a mi cinturón y salí por la puerta, algo decepcionado por no poder sostener esa gran espada.**

\- Espero no quedarme lo suficiente para tener que necesitar una como esa **-**

 **El traje al parecer tenia un pequeño gancho, suponía que era para colocar el escudo. Sin pensarlo mucho me coloque el escudo en la espalda y salí de ese lugar. La libertad que tanto anhelaba no duro mucho, pues en un instante un ave gigantesca apareció justo detrás de mi y si más me sujeto con sus afiladas garras. Por un momento el miedo me invadió, pero por tercera vez una calidez lleno mi cuerpo, como si algo dentro de mi me dijera que ese gigantesco cuervo no era otra cosa mas que mi salvador. No paso mucho tiempo para que mi mente se pusiera en blanco, y me dejara llevar por el aleteo de ese milagroso cuervo.**

Una persona sin ningún conocimiento del mundo de Lordran … Porque esta en Lordran solo que uno mucho mas viejo, básicamente, luego de que nosotros lo dejáramos apagar (En esta historia eso sucedió) la era del fuego se reinicio, y con ella la maldición. Una persona común y corriente tiene que superar pruebas suicidas para descubrir como escapar del maldito mundo de Dark souls antes de que pierda su cordura. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Siganme en Facebook, donde anunciare retrasos o nuevas historias (MasterLarry). Sin decir mucho más. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Encuentro con la oscuridad

**Desesperación**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **La delicada y algo helada brisa acariciaba mis mejillas, y acompañada con las extrañamente suaves y cálidas garras del enorme cuervo que me había capturado, provocaba una extraña somnolencia dentro de mi, y una sensación de seguridad, la cual no había sentido jamas.**

 **Sentí como la enorme ave descendía lentamente a lo que parecía ser el techo de una iglesia. No entendí muy bien el porque, hasta que sentí como lentamente habría sus fuertes garras, dejándome caer justamente en un hueco. Sin mucho que poder decir caí rápidamente unos cuantos pisos hasta que mi cuerpo choco estrepitosamente con el suelo. Increíblemente estaba bien; o al menos dentro del significado "Bien", pues me dolía todo el cuerpo.**

 **Mi sorpresivo descenso me había llevado hasta un pequeño cuarto, el cual solo contaba con una cama desgastada, una escritorio rota; posiblemente por el tiempo, y la puerta que estaba frente a mi.**

 **La curiosidad que había desarrollado desde niño me llevo a revisar los desgastados cajones del escritorio, en busca de algo, tal vez alguna especie de dinero usado en este raro mundo, o algún libro que me dijera un poco sobre su cultora. Para mi sorpresa había algo, en el cajón que había decidido dejar para el ultimo. Había un libro cubierto por una pequeña tela. Al abrir el libro note al instante algo que mi mente ya sospechaba. No entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en dicho lugar. Eso me llevo a pensar que, las criaturas que vivían aquí no entenderían mi idioma.**

 **Puse el libro el suelo y le dio un vistazo rápido al cuarto, para asegurarme de que no me había dejado nada. Para mi sorpresa me percate de algo que, extrañamente no había notado al principio. Una figura humana, acostada en la cama, cubierta hasta la cabeza por una sabana. En seguida tome mi espada y mi pequeño escudo y me acerque lentamente, retire rápidamente la blanca sabana para revelar un esquelético cuerpo, el cual, como todo los cuerpos de este lugar, no estaba muerto, pues podía nota su lenta respiración. Luego de asegurarme de que, lo que parecía ser una chica, no estuviera despierta, proseguí a asegurarme de que no tuviera algo valioso. La chica tenia una túnica azul oscura, casi negra, la tela era delgada y muy frías, además de unos brazaletes no tenia nada mas en su cuerpo. A excepción de un pequeño objeto, un pequeño anillo en su mano, hecho de madera muy suave, dicho anillo tenia pequeñas lineas grabadas, si lo colocabas de cierto angulo asemejaba a una rara escritura. Con delicadeza tome la mano de la mujer y le retire el anillo. Al tenerlo en mis manos una energía extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Como al parecer todo en ese lugar; el aniño parecía cargar algún tipo de energía. Mi mente no paraba de repetirme de que era una mala idea ponérselo, pues la chica no parecía diferente a los otros seres que me había enfrentado, además tal vez me podía ser de ayuda. Con algo de temor decidí ponerme el anillo, esperando que mi cuerpo sufriera una rara transformación o que mi brazo explotara. Pero no paso nada, no me sentía más fuerte o más inteligente.**

 **Mis ojos volvieron a pasear por el cuarto, esperando algún tipo de señal o cosa que me indicara el propósito de ese suave anillo. Mis ojos se encontraron con el libro en el suelo. Por un momento la portada de dicho objeto parecía cobrar algún significado. "El ultimo gran error de Gwing," la gran confusión que me provocaba entender esas letras me llevo a tomo el libro, fascinado por el poder del anillo, pues al parecer entendía el extraño idioma de ese mundo.**

\- "Autor: Markless el Marginado"…. Más que un nombre parece alguna especie de apodo… -

 **Con cuidado me sentó en el suelo y tranquilamente comencé a leer, lo que parecía ser un diario del tal Markless, contando una historia casi fantástica, acerca de ese mundo. Eludiendo en muchas ocasiones a una "Maldición" y unos seres llamados "Hollows" tal vez refiriéndose a esas extrañas criaturas.**

 **La historia hablaba de unas extrañas criaturas con forma de serpiente, las cuales lo aconsejaron a lo largo de los años. La historia era rara… Como si, para poder entender este libro tendría que haber leído otros primero.**

 **Luego de terminarlo, en la ultima hoja aparecía un numero en grande.**

\- ¿Cinco?… Sera… ¿El diario numero cinco?… -

 **Era lo más probable, pues el libro terminaba abruptamente. En cualquier caso no ganaría nada con estar quieto sin hacer nada. Aun tenía que descubrir que era ese lugar y como salir.**

 **Deje el libro cerca de mi y solté un pesado suspiro. No quería salir. No sabía que clase de criatura abría haya afuera… Y la verdad no quería averiguarlo.**

 **Voltee a ver el libro y vi algo que me dejo impresionado. El libro, el cual estaba a centímetros de la extraña bolsa de cuero, se trasformo en una pequeña esfera de luz y se metió dentro. Tome la bolsa con curiosidad, metí la mano mano y saque la que, a mi parecer era el libro. En segundo la pequeña esfera tomo la forma de ese raro libro.**

\- Wow… -

 **No supe que más decir. Esa bolsa debía ser la cosa más útil que habían visto.**

 **Me levante del suelo y salí del cuarto. Frente a mi estaba un pasillo bastante largo, con muchas puertas, aunque la mayoría estaban cerradas, las pocas que no lo estaban no contenían nada más que polvo o cuerpos. Los pasillos se dividían y aparecían más y mas puertas. Luego de un largo tiempo de estar dando vueltas me tope con las ultimas tres puertas. En la primera que decidí abrir estaba esa extraña hoguera con una espada ardiendo. La madera donde estaba colocada no parecía estar siendo afectada por el calor de las llamas, lo cual era una locura. Pero decidí no pensar mucho y sentarme. La calidez y la seguridad de esa flama invadió mi cuerpo.**

 **No estoy muy seguro por cuanto tiempo estuve contemplando aquella flama, pero por alguna razón me encantaba. Era algo raro, casi como un instinto natural, como cuando eres un niño y me sientes seguro al estar cerca de mi madre… algo similar.**

 **Pero por desgracia no podía quedarme a admirar dicha flama por siempre, así que luego de soltar un ruidoso suspiro decidí seguir mi camino y explorar las ultimas dos puertas.**

 **Al abrir la segunda puerta al instante note unas escaleras bastante oscuras. La desconfianza me invadió mientras lentamente bajaba escalón tras escalón. Al llegar a lo mas profundo solo había un pasillo largo, el cual daba a una puerta de metal. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi columna al caminar por ese pasillo. El ambiente era frio y pesado, como si estuviera cruzando el pasillo a mis más horribles pesadillas. Al tocar la perilla un miedo me invadió. No entendía porque, pero quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero algo me lo impedía, tal vez la esperanza de que, detrás de aquel puerta estaría la esperanza de escapar. Con gran temor abrí la puerta y entre al cuarto. Al instante la puerta se cerro y la oscuridad y el miedo me invadió. Una espesa niebla oscura se poso ante mis pies y en la profundidad de aquel infierno oscuro algo se movía… Algo que me dejo helado. No pude moverme, pues en un instante sentí como dos manos gigantescas sujetaban mi cuerpo. La mano que sujetaba mi parte inferior se cerro con fuerza y un dolor indescriptible me invadió. Mi desgarrador grito de dolor fue consumido por la oscuridad de aquel cuarto. El ser abrió lentamente la mano y pude sentir como mis piernas se separaban de mi cuerpo. El dolor no me dejaba pensar, sentía que en cualquier momento mi cerebro se apagaría a causa de tal tortura. En un segundo sentí como su otra mano se cerraba y terminaba con mi sufrimiento.**

 **No estoy hecho para este mundo…**

… **...**

 **El suelo donde estaba tumbado retumbo a causa del fuerte grito que había salido de lo más profundo de mi ser. Las gotas de sudor que cubrían mi cuerpo caían al suelo, mientras mi confundida mirada exploraba el lugar donde estaba. Era aquel cuarto con la misteriosa hoguera.**

 **Me lleve las manos a la cara y ahí fue cuando note algo que provoco que diera otro grito. Esta vez de horror. Mi apariencia se asemejaba a la de esas salvajes cosas que no paraban de atacarme en aquel prisión. Y ahora la pequeña marca que tenia en el pecho se había vuelto un profundo agujero, como si dentro no hubiera mas que piel y huesos. Mi mente estaba muy confundida. No comprendía que me había pasado. ¿Porque aun estaba vivo?… Y a todo eso… ¿Que era esa cosa?…**

 **Solo recordarla me daba escalofrió.**

 **Mi mente se calmo un poco al sentir la cálida hoguera frente a mi. En ese momento esa pequeña y débil flama era lo único que me separaba de la locura.**

 **Con aun miedo de que esa cosa saliera y me atacara, decidí pararme y segur explorando. Mis ojos se posaron velozmente a las oscuras escaleras que me habían conducido a la muerte. Estuve a punto de irme, si no fuera por que mis ojos se cruzaron con una pequeña aura verde, en lo mas profundo. Aunque ni loco quería volver ahí abajo, sin darme cuenta mis pies me conducían hacía la profundidad de aquel aterrador sitio. Al llegar note algo raro y espeluznante. Frente a mi estaba un charco de sangre, la cual parecía estar fresca.**

 **Al acercarme un poco más esa aura verde desapareció, y en seguida los números en mi antebrazo comenzaron a subir.**

\- ¿1026?… ¿Que se supone que significa? -

 **No me quise detener a reflexionar más, pues el pesado ambiente hacía que hasta mi alma temblara de miedo.**

 **Al salir de aquel lugar me posicione frente a la ultima puerta que me faltaba, una vieja y descolorida, como todas las puertas de ese lugar.**

 **Coloque mi mano en la perilla y confirme que estaba abierta. Al abrirlo note que también llevaba a unas escaleras, pero estas estaban iluminadas por pequeñas antorchas. Eso me hizo pensar algo.**

\- Debe haber alguien aquí -

 **No parecía que la antorcha llevara mucho tiempo ahí, así que, en teoría debía de haber alguien viviendo aquí, alguien más además de esas cosas.**

 **Tome mi espada y mi gastado escudo y descendí lentamente, cuidando de no toparme con alguna criatura hostil. Las escaleras resultaron ser más largas de lo que parecía, pero al final llegue abajo. Cuando bajaba note que el calor aumentaba, la razón era que había un gran horno frente a mi.**

 **El sitio era muy amplio, dicho lugar era sostenido por diez enormes pilares, tres de los cuales estaban destrozados. El horno en el fondo, muchas y muy variadas herramientas de herrería antigua y lo más sorprendente, un sujeto muy fornido... demasiado…. De unos dos metros, sosteniendo un enorme martillo, el cual usaba para darle forma a un bloque de metal al rojo vivo.**

 **El enorme sujeto me volteo a ver, con una penetrante mirada, esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento. No lo culpo, con este aspecto también me pondría en guardia.**

\- Emm… ¿Hola? - **Hable, con la esperanza de que me entendiera.**

\- Oh, que alegría que no seas un Hollow -

 **Debo suponer que los "Hollows" son esas cosa que rondan…**

\- Si… He estado explorando este lugar… y solo hay tres puertas abiertas… Acaso sabes como salir -

\- Por supuesto, después de todo la hoguera de arriba mantiene alejado a los Hollows… Pero si quieres salir, dudo que dures mucho con esa cosa… **\- Dijo, mientras apuntaba a mi destrozada espada –** Aunque el escudo todavía se ve bien -

\- Bueno… Me gustaría comprarle alguna de sus armas… Pero no tengo con que pagarte – **Dije, notando que detrás de él había una gran cantidad de ellas.**

-… ¿De que hablas?… Si tienes mas de mil almas ahí -

 **El fornido sujeto apunto a mi antebrazo, donde estaba dibujado ese extraño numero.**

\- ¿Tu… Sabes que es esto? -

\- ¿Acaso tu no? -

\- No… De hecho no se nada de este lugar… -

\- ¡Nada!… ¿Pues donde has estado viviendo? - **La sorpresa se notaba en su rostro, como si mis palabras fueran una locura.**

\- Solo recuerdo que desperté en una celda. Cuando salí de la prisión un cuervo gigante me llevo hasta acá -

\- Así que no sabes nada… Bueno… Se dice que, cuando te vuelves Hollow vas perdiendo la memoria… ¿Acaso sabes como te llamas? -

\- Claro, recuerdo toda mi vida, si a eso se refiere… Pero este lugar… Es nuevo para mi -

\- Raro… Pero eso solo significa que no te queda mucho – **Su voz sonaba como si me tuviera lastima –** Bueno, mientras te mantengas cuerdo te ayudare a ser tu viaje más fácil -

\- ¿Entonces puedes darme algo más útil que esta espada rota? -

\- ¡Ja! Claro que puedo chico, solo dejámelo a mi – **Hablo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –** Soy Willberth de Astora, vengo de una linaje de herreros -

 **En seguida Willberth fue a un rincón, donde había muchas espadas y tomo una espada pequeña. La hoja era de poco menos de un metro, era bastante ancha de abajo y comenzaba a volverse delgada hasta terminar en una afilada punta.**

\- Esta es una espada ancha, ligera, resistente y muy buena para hacer cortes profundos por el grosor de la hoja -

 **Con curiosidad tome la espada y era verdad, era ligera, mucho más que la enorme espada que tenía aquel caballero. De seguro me serviría para defenderme.**

\- Pero no tengo dinero -

\- El dinero que usamos es ese – **Dijo, apuntando de nuevo a mi antebrazo –** Aquí usamos Almas como moneda, las almas se consiguen derrotando a enemigos que también las tengan -

 **Willberth sostuvo mi mano y el numero dibujado en mi bajo hasta trecientos veintiséis.**

\- Listo. Si consigues cuatrocientas almaste daré un escudo mucho mejor que ese. Ahora, si aun quieres salir de aquí, solo ve por ese pasillo y ahí estará la salida de esta iglesia -

\- Muchas gracias por todo Willberth-

\- No tienes que agradecerme. Y ten cuidado, seria una lastima que te volvieras Hollow -

 **Le dedique una ultima sonrisa a ese agradable herrero y me dirigí a ese oscuro pasillo, mientras los ruidosos martillazos resonaban por todo el lugar.**

…

 **El pasillo era algo largo. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, llevaba poco más de veinte minutos caminando, doblando esquina tras esquina, hasta que al fin pude ver una brillante luz. Al salir me tope con una escena que me dejo sorprendido. Un pueblo totalmente en ruinas, las casas destrozadas, plantas y arboles sobresaliendo del suelo hecho de roca y algunas plantas, las cuales se asomaban, como si aquel lugar llevara años en ruinas.**

\- Donde… Demonios termine… -

La primera muerte de nuestro protagonista, algo que marcara un poco su vida. Muchas gracias por leerme. No olviden dejar su review y seguir mi pagina de Facebook: MasterLarry. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	3. Capitulo 2: Bosque sombrío

Desesperación

Capitulo 2

 **Las delicadas ráfagas de viento hacían juego con mi agitada respiración, mis rápidos pero torpes pasos intentaban esquivar todos los obstáculos a mi alrededor. Raíces gigantes, losas de roca destrozadas. Sin duda este lugar era hermoso… bueno… Hermoso a su manera, con toda esa vegetación a casi nada de consumir lo que parece ser las ruinas de una civilización.**

 **Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza y concentre mi mente en lo mas importante; huir de eso.**

 **En ese instante un fuerte estruendo invadió mis sentidos. Me estaba alcanzando.**

 **Un cerdo mas grande que un toro, cubierto en su totalidad con una gruesa armadura intentaba embestirme, con esos ojos cargados de rabia y locura que poseían los Hollows.**

 **Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron a las ruinas de una plaza. Casas y locales hechos de madera y roca yacían casi en ruinas, siento consumidos lentamente por la naturaleza. Al escuchar el aterrador sonido de las pesuñas de la criatura, mis ojos buscaron con desesperacion un lugar donde correr o esconderme. La gran plaza; la cual era un gran terreno ovalado, estaba tapizado con las ruinas de las construcciones que sirvieron como casas, el único lugar que serviría como salida era un gran portón de acero, pero claro, este estaba cerrado.**

 **Mis ojos se encontraron con unas pequeñas escaleras que daban al único edificio que apenas se mantenía en una pieza.**

 **Sin pensarlo mucho corrí hacia aquel lugar, desesperado por que no me encontrara.**

 **Al subir mi mirada se cruzo con los enloquecidos ojos de un Hollow, el cual estaba parado al fondo de aquel pequeño techo. Sostenía una espada ancha muy vieja y vestía con una casi desecha armadura de cuero. A primera vista note que aquel Hollow llevaba mucho tiempo vagando.**

 **Sin perder tiempo tome mi escudo, tipico de la edad media, mi espada, mas larga y de un metal mas resistente. Me coloque en posición de defensa y espere su ataque. Luego de dos meses y tres días en este lugar había aprendido los movimientos de estos huecos, no muy complicados, para ser sincero. Nunca daban mas de tres golpes, entre menos golpes daban, mas fuertes eran.**

 **El enloquecido ser tomo su espada y lanzo un rápido golpe hacia mi escudo. Sin darle tiempo de que conectara, sostuve en escudo con firmeza y me adelante a su ataque. El escudo y su espada chocaron con violencia, pero al final su espada salio volando y el Hollow quedo en el suelo, aturdido.**

 **Sin perder tiempo tome mi espada y atravesé su cráneo, dejándolo sin vida.**

 **Las almas dentro de el salieron de su cadáver y chocaron contra mi pecho. 300 almas… un poco mas que los demás.**

 **Solte un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que relajaba mis musculos. Poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la adrenalina y el miedo de luchar contra esos seres, y Gracias a Willberth, que me enseño a luchar con espada y escudo me ayudo bastante. Sin perder tiempo guarde la espada que Willberth me había forjado. Una espada de un metro de largo y diez centimetros de ancho, según el, hecha con una antigua técnica del oriente, pues la larga hoja tenia pequeños tiques de rojo en el oscuro metal, dándole una apariencia de oxidada. Aunque el escucho no fue hecho por sus manos, la sorpresa que se llevo fue fue grande al ver dicho escudo. Hecho de un raro metal ligero, pero muy resistente. Dicho escudo tenia una enorme flama con un serpentiante dragón cubriendo casi todo el escudo.**

 **Al darle un rápido vistazo al cuerpo del Hollow pude ver su volsa, tirada junto a el. Al abrirla vi un solo objeto en ella.**

\- Bombas negras… - **Un objeto que, aunque vendía Willberth, nunca pese necesitar.**

 **Una buena cantidad de ellas… Supongo que me pueden servir de algo.**

 **Mis pensamientos fueron cortados de lleno por la amenaza que se había escapado de mi mente. El furioso cerdo acorazado, el cual había envestido con furia uno de los edificios, muy cercano al mio.**

 **Si poder evitarlo cai al suelo, a causa del fuerte impacto.** **El ruidosos chillido de un cerdo invadió todo el lugar. Si esa cosa me daba un golpe, con suerte quedaría vivió.**

 **C** **asa tras casa era reducida a nada por las salvajes envestidas del animal. No tardaría mucho para atacar esta.**

 **Por un segundo mire la bomba en mi mano y note algo. La criatura estaba cubierta por una gruesa armadura de metal, seria difícil atravesarla… Pero tal vez las llamas que creaba la bomba le harían daño, al menos lo suficiente para que se desmayara de dolor.**

 **Antes de que pudiese golpear el frágil lugar donde me encontraba,** **asome la cabeza y rápidamente le lance una bomba, antes de que el animal pudiera notarme.**

 **Según me dijo Willberth, solo basaba con lanzarlo cerca de el para que la frágil bomba se rompiera y encendiera el inflamable liquido que contenía. Y así paso. El cerdo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues un alarido de dolor acompañado con movimientos frenéticos hundieron la plaza. Aunque no me agradaba la idea de lastimar a un animal, esa cosa no dudo en atacarme, y no podía darme el lujo de perder todas las almas que había conseguido.**

 **Y como era de esperarse, la criatura siguió gritando de dolo** **r** **hasta que perdió la consciencia.**

 **Con cuidado de que no se levantara, me acerque y removí su casco con mi espada mostrando su quemada piel. Sin perder más tiempo tome mi espada y atravesé su cabeza, terminando con su vida.** **Aunque ese animal tenia los mismos ojos llenos de locura que los Hollows, el hecho de que no me haya dado almas significaba que no compartia lazo con esas criaturas… o al menos eso suponía.**

 **La pesadez de mi cuerpo hizo que me derrumbara. No había contado cuanto había estado huyendo de esa cosa. Pero no había sido poco.**

 **De mi pequeña bolsa saque un poco de polvo blanco y lo sostuve con fuerza, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Un aura cálida** **invadió mi cuerpo y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. En un segundo estaba en las ruinas de una vieja casa, apenas manteniéndose en pie.**

 **Al parecer esas extrañas hogueras no solo estaban en la prisión y la iglesia… Parecía ser un lugar de descanso para gente como… como yo.**

 **En el poco tiempo que he estado aquí he aprendido algunas cosas** **, las cuales me han permitido sobrevivir en un lugar tan hostil como este.**

 **Muchas cosas habían pasado por mi mente desde que sal** **í** **de la iglesia, por desgracia cosas como el libro que estaba en la iglesia y la poca información que tiene el herrero Willberth solo me confundida más.**

 **Decidí dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y descansar mi mente por un rato. Mientras estuviera junto a la hoguera, estaría seguro, solo debía procurar no pasar mucho tiempo ahí, pues esa flama había probado ser extrañamente tentadora.**

 **Luego de haber explorado las ruinas de esa ciudad por cuatro meses y dos semanas, para ser exacto, al fin había encontrado un camino que no estuviese bloqueado por restos de la misma ciudad. Un camino bastante escondido en el rincon mas escondido de una pequeña casa. Tan oculto que casi parecia que no quisieran que la encontrase.** **Por suerte había logrado abrir el** **pasadizo** **y entrar a un lugar que me helaba la sangre con solo estar ahí, un oscuro bosque,** **cargado por un m** **á** **gico aire.** **Sonidos aterradores y extrañas criaturas corriendo en la oscuridad. Si no hubiera explorado cada rincon de la ciudad primero, hubiera salido corriendo de ese lugar.**

 **Por desgracia no podía.**


End file.
